Generation of Heroes: Dream Adventurers
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: When dreams intertwine with reality, villainous plans actually go right, and illegal and illogical time dimension jumps occur, what’s to happen to a hero? [AUish][SonicKlonoa cross]
1. Upcoming Events

_Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog © Sonic Team/SEGA, Kaze no Klonoa © Klonoa works/NAMCO_

_This is a slight AU. There will be major changes in the characters in this fic, so you are warned. Also, warnings for het, yaoi, violence, and possible character death in later chapters._

**Prologue: Upcoming Events**

Seven precious emeralds with mysterious power that overwhelms,

Melded with the rare sapphire stones found only in dreams.

Will it bring unheard of disasters or illusionary peace?

Both heroes of the future and heroes of the past

Come with warnings for the present heroes

To stop history from repeating itself.

Fate has brought two different worlds together…

…The residents of Dreamworld… and the residents of Earth…

…But can they defeat the new evil when their worlds are changing before their very eyes?

* * *

The young, pale rabbit watched with awed interest as gloved hands fumbled with a screwdriver here and a hammer there, empty oil cans scattered about along with screws, bolts, nails and long pieces of hard metal. Snipped cords of every color lay limply against a large opening in the half-built machine. His feet and two fluffy tangerine-colored tails tipped with vanilla swishing back and forth rapidly. What the machine did the little rabbit did not know, but she didn't dare ask, for she knew once the boy became wrapped up in a new project, he was determined to finish, test it, perfect it. 

…This was not the same for other members of the household.

* * *

The sound of slowly trickling drops of the purest water… mixing with the rapid pouring of tainted blood. Bringing both warnings of disaster and peace, evil and its good opposers, nightmares and pleasant dreams… A long-forgotten princess of those sacred ruins returned once again, while a stubborn struggling child, a new face, followed suit from a place no one knew of yet. Both brought bad news for a well-known hero.

* * *

Target practice. Crimson gun gripped tightly in his hand, he fired a few shots at he defenseless little monsters he had rounded up. Too easy. He needed… 

…something to keep him stable. But what was good for a reject experiment like him? He had no place on Earth or any other world, being created by a psycho scientist and villainous alien, both were dead now. Long gone.

A few bullets hit the already non-functional robot before he chucked the gun at it and let out a low, angry curse.

…What good was a copy of something "_real"?_

* * *

_Dream Traveler… If you wish to become a true hero, you will have to travel to other worlds once again. But you will not travel through dreams._

_You will travel like no travel you have done before._

_Gather your fellow heroes for a battle to save the future of al the worlds._

_An ally you have thought to be dead has been reborn and will return, becoming a key point and the beginning to a new adventure._

_Good luck, Dream Traveler._

Golden orbs slowly blinked open, blinking away all dreary feelings as the familiar voice faded from his dreams. Dreams… _A new adventure like none other that I've been on? Wha… hm._ Shaking his long, floppy, black ears around, he stretched wide as he welcomed the bright new day.

…_Is it King of Sorrow?_

* * *

Freedom was his call. He couldn't be bound to one place for long periods of time. It was just how he was built on the inside, running through his blood. He didn't try to be heroic, do heroism. He didn't want glory, he didn't want praise, or to be heroic; it was just something he ended up doing. But currently there were no worldly wars, no earth-shattering disasters, or no otherworldly invasions at the moment. In rare, cherished times like these, he could relax. He could rest. At times like there he could sleep. Dream. 

Peaceful.

That was… until he was called by a familiar calm, yet urgent, soft-spoken female voice followed shortly after by an unfamiliar, harsh, yet also urgent, irate male voice.

"_Sonic-san!_"

"**_YOU._**"

-To be continued-

The only Japanese that will be used in this fic is honourifics and words characters usually say. This is an AU-ish fic. This is a crossover fic. This will also contain both het and yaoi (or mild slash). If you do not like any of those things, then don't read any future chapters I post. Any suggestions, complaints or constructive criticism may be left in a review. Please review. 


	2. Villainous Deeds and New Arrivals

Sonic & Klonoa Clan Chapter One: Villainous Deeds and New Arrivals, Part 01 

Reality …

Reality is not what it appears to be.

Reality, in truth, is broken fragments of many parallel worlds and vast universes just waiting for something to connect them.

Something simple. Not too complex.

… Something to trigger the large masses of energy that keep the worlds separate.

A trigger…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox0+0xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Silky, teal fur ruffled as a light breeze played against it. A peaceful, quiet day it was in the fifth and final Kingdom of Lunatea, but its owner was reflecting the complete opposite. The young, long-eared rabbit King felt as if he had been drinking liquid drugs of sorrow all of his life, and today it was no different as pure crimson hollows stared solemnly down at the golden city that belonged to him … and only him. It also housed one citizen … which was him, the king.

… But it had always been this way. Alone in his vast castle, hollow city as a long-forgotten memory or an invisible existence, most of Lunatea did not know of such a melancholic land. And he believed that this would be how it would remain, always and forever. None cared for him, the lonely soul; he was only the embodiment of what people despised.

Lamentation.

The young king sighed as he turned his back towards his depressing, empty country. He would always be by himself, in life, and in death. The only other beings he would ever have contact with would be the various Moos and other creatures of its kind that roamed endlessly, wherever they wished. He didn't even doubt that he would be alone in an afterlife.

Rebirth.

The last thought stood out like a handful of pepper in a cold, clear glass of spring water.

He had already visited all of those points in his life, _including_ rebirth. The adolescent ruler had been reborn and hadn't even realized that it had happened. How could this be, though? For the last jumbled confetti of memories he could recall had many individuals embedded within them, two of which he had begun to dwell on before but had shoved the thoughts away before they could complete.

The sky pirate, the ex-priestess from the Kingdom of Tranquillity, La-Lakoosha, who had about seven-eighths the sorrow of himself, Leorina; and the slightly older boy with an amicable laugh, with cotton black fur and silky white mix, who came to Lunatea through the power of sleep, the very kind Dream Traveller … were those whom he thought of constantly but tried _not_ to think of.

Teal eyebrows furrowed with concern and confusion, which were two feelings the feeler had never felt before. The reason for concern, though, he could not possibly fathom, but the reason for the confusion was now perfectly understandable. Though he had been trying to block his last memories, he completely overlooked the fact that the Dream Traveller's name should still be fresh in his memory, and he neglected the truth of what powers the Dream Traveller possessed. At the moment, the young ruler of such sadness should not have been _in_ his country, much less the world of Lunatea. He should currently be "dead" and living inside of the otherworldly Hero's Ring as the essence of Sorrow.

But … clearly he was not _there_. He was _here_, at his home, in his lonely yet beautiful Kingdom.

Crimson eyes turned towards his hands, he choked on a sigh as the truth seeped down into his core.

Minutes passed as he chose to dwell on the truth rather than face the truth. It seemed impossible to him. It had been the first time some other being had recognized not only his country, not only Kingdom, but emotion, and, last but not least, him as a being. The Dream Traveller had continued him, included him, acknowledged him as a being and not ignored him. _Dream Traveller _…

"Klonoa …" 

Like a soft wisp of an autumn breeze, the name played against the silence and sorrow.

+0+

World domination. It had always been the Doctor's plan since he became an evil scientist. Unfortunately for Dr. Eggman, though, there was always a certain blue rodent that seemed to foil all of his attempts at enslaving Earth.

"This time, though … you _won't_ disrupt my plans, you pesky little hedgehog!" the doctor growled as he furiously typed in a password while at the same time watching his previous battles on countless TV screens surrounding his computer. So many mishaps and mistakes had happened in the past, but this time he had quickly decided that he needed to try his plan in multiple stages. _Yes …_ he thought in a bitter, maniacal way as he held up an octagon-shaped emerald.…

+0+

Leafy green canopy-tops ruffled in the breeze as the afternoon sun peeked from behind the plush, soft clouds. In the distance an old and haggard, dilapidated temple showed its proud figure above the extensive rain forest, but it wasn't always so.

Many, many years ago, there stood an extravagant, dapper-polished and justly-kept, ancient anthropomorphic echidna temple entrance to an ancient city, the Mystic Temple. Though now it was a moss-covered, somewhat impoverished pile of stones, and over the years discolouration had gotten to it to weather it down and make it crumble, the temple still looked peaceful, sturdy, beautiful, and spectacular in a botanical type of way.

In the midst of this sight, a pale scarlet light flashed down in front of the temple, and from where its shine met the sandy-coloured ground, a large puddle of tainted when angered, mural-looking water wrapped up into the light as it emerged. Then suddenly, the paint blue-looking water rippled into two, and out rose a young, female echidna, dressed in a snow-white tank top with a diamond green, light brown and red skirt made from the richest fabric. As she stood her pure gold armbands and creamy, tan-coloured fur trembled as a light breeze washed away the blue substance and her sapphire eyes slowly opened.

She had arrived.

+0+

Ripping through the fabric of the universe that kept one apart from another, sunny yellow balls of light streamed down upon a city enshrouded in darkness. Lighting up the night sky of Westopolis, one golden orb contained the link to the future and a saviour of the past. Curled up in a tight ball inside the honey-pearl ball of liquid fire was a young animal of the purest white colour. Matching honey-yellow eyes shut tight, the young hedgehog's mood heightened thanks to his approaching arrival.

"_I must stop the Sol Trigger!_"

+0+

Bolts, chains, and overgrown combination locks covered a red-striped-black door with an extremely large "CAUTION" sign engraved upon it. Behind the door were things of the past, forgotten creations of an evil scientist that should not exist anymore. "With power of Nega's world's emeralds, I shall finally have my revenge on that hedgehog and rule the world!"

+0+

Dashing towards Angel Island, the more than one time hero of blue rushed to what he believed to be a returning source of great importance from the past. The only thing that was out of place about this presence and the fact that he was going to meet it was that _she_ **should not** have been at the Mystic Ruins … at the temple. _Yeah,_ Sonic thought with a grin as his grip tightened around the yellow emerald in his hand. _That's the target!_

"_Chaos Control!_"

There she was.

Exactly how she had looked three years ago when she had arrived then with warnings for the present from the past.

"Hello, Sonic-san," she spoke softly as the blue hedgehog appeared before her in the blink of an eye.

"Princess Tikal," he answered politely as he bowed deeply. A light laugh escaped her pliant mouth as she waved her hand in odd gesture.

"No need to be so polite towards someone such as I, Sonic-san," Tikal quietly explained. Then suddenly, her expression changed as she gestured for Sonic to sit with her on the stone steps of the ancient ruins, her look still calm but a tint of worry placing heavy shadows over it. "But I do have some terribly dreadful news of why I have returned to you presently.

"Sonic-san, do you know that of other dimensions? If so, have you heard of stones that derive from dreams?"

"You! The one known as Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Both Sonic and Tikal turned their heads around at the angry shout to meet glaring fiery yellow orbs. A young hedgehog with snow-white fur, the most hypnotizing intense, yellow eyes, and pale yellow aura faintly surrounding him was standing at the very tip of the ancient echidna temple.

"Return the Sol emeralds to there from which they came!"

+0+

Breezegale. A peaceful town, full of pleasant inhabitants and beautiful greenery. Plush hills, clear skies, chirping animals and chattering people filled the lukewarm air to wash over any thoughts if silence. A young, jovial hero had been sitting on his mahogany porch staring up at the calming sky earlier that morning until he heard a familiar, hinted, pleading, sorrowful voice call out to him. Glancing around frantically, he realized quickly that the one who had called out to him was not in his town, yet _he_ **was**.

The young cabbit would have to go "save" him once again.

"Klonoa…" 

Falling, shaking, down onto the cold stone below him, the young King let out a choked shuddering noise as he began to tremble.

Why had he called out the Dream Traveller's name? It was not as if the slightly older boy had promised him of anything before he had "died." And what he _did_ promise the young melancholic king knew he had not kept according to what he saw before himself.

_Please … Please.…_

"Dream Traveller Klonoa …" 

As he slowly began to lose consciousness, the little rabbit King felt a gagged memory slip into his final cognisant thoughts.

Lunatea. A world divided by five kingdoms each with extremely different ways of thinking and cultural ways. Brought together by a hero from another world, such diverse places melted and melded into one thanks to the saviour. All melded except for the fifth.

Previously demolished, a young ex-priestess had taken it upon herself to rebuild the Kingdom of Sorrow so that all would never forget sorrow again and instead embrace it, accept it and acknowledge it. The High Priestess of La-Lakoosha had told the priestess-turned-sky-pirate that the king of the fifth kingdom had been given a second chance at love and life, and had been reborn anew. He would return to age quickly as where he resided in his new life at the beginning; time flowed differently than that of Lunatea …

He had returned to his kingdom without any memories of an _accelerated_ rebirth. Memories of rebirth had come to resurface later, confusing the young ruler but confidently helping him recreate a happy life.

+0+

"… _rrow … ing … __— __ke up. Please."_

Familiar calming voice. It sounded worried, though, which massively confused the listener.

"…_Wake__ … ease … — ome on!"_

_Wait._ Such a voice should _not_ have been so _clear_ to the slumbering listener. Was he dreaming? Was he dreaming about the Dream Traveller? Or —

"Please be okay. Wake up, please!" At the urgency in the normally calm voice, deep, blood-red eyes slowly blinked open but in a matter of seconds widened in surprise at a pair of fright-filled golden eyes peering down from above. 

The warm cushion of sheets beneath the one who had just woken up shifted as he turned his face away from such worried golden pools. It had been many months since the younger boy had seen the other, and now, with him peering down at him with so much concern evident in his features … he couldn't help but feel a tinge of some other emotion than sadness. Turning his sunset gaze back towards the other, he became surprised when he heard a sigh escape from him.

"You're awake.…" the young cabbit muttered as he slowly edged off the sheets and onto the floor.

… Wait. Sheets? Floor? … Bed?

Teal-coloured ears lashed violently around as the young rabbit sat up and took some time to take in his surroundings.

Creamy, brown coloured door straight ahead, a light brown wooden desk to the right of it, a fuzzy carpet in the middle of the surprisingly large room, a windowsill full of Dream Stones to the left, a small black radio to the left of the sill sitting on a small table, what looked like home-made pillows in the corner next to the radio, coming back to the unexpectedly large bed covered in pillows and blankets, and finally an ebony wood floor beneath it all.

The young Ruler of the fifth kingdom knew immediately that he was no longer home.

Scarlet eyes turned back towards the one who worried, feeling still the strange emotion as he now looked at him, and spoke back softly in a question rather than an answer.

"Klonoa-san, where am I?" At the mere simplicity of the response, the slightly older occupant of the room smiled.

"Welcome, King of Sorrow, to the humble Dream Traveller's abode of Breezegale!"

Klonoa and the meek King of Sorrow became thoroughly amused and active in stacking thick, rectangular, wooden blocks in an odd-shaped boxed tower, then to only slowly take out individual blocks to see which would cause the mini-tower to crumble. The King of Sorrow had immediately engrossed himself in being extremely meticulous (cautious) of how he removed each block. He was determined to beat the Dream Traveller at this odd yet bemusing game, for he believed that if he did, he would achieve some sort of honour of beating such a prominent hero. In his mind at least, anyway.

Now it was his turn, as Klonoa watched with mild interest as the young King slowly began to pull out the stick he had chosen. Slowly … carefully … extremely cautiously … almost there …

… until there was a vociferous knock on the door that sounded as if someone or something had taken it upon themselves to blow the poor door off of its hinges.

The King of Sorrow let out a startled yelp as the block tower tumbled down to the floor thanks to one slight tremble of his hand.

Darn front door.

Klonoa let out a warm laugh as he got up, pausing quickly to give the younger a teasing yet sympathetic pat on the shoulder, then left the room. Sighing, Klonoa pondered who could possibly be coming to visit him so late in the afternoon? Growling, as there was another loud, ear splitting knock on his front door, he began to form a witty remark as he opened the door but was stopped by a great force … or body.

Strong, fuzzy brown and black practically suffocated and overwhelmed him as he was jumped and basically pulled out onto his porch. Blinking, Klonoa took time to try and register who had just attacked him but failed to do so before the attacker began to speak.

"Youokay? IheardthatyouhadgottenhurtfromtravelinngtoLunateaandwereattacked … You're able to move? … Aren't you injured, Klo?"

After a slight struggle, deep yellow peered up at light ocean in confusion.

"… Should I be?" As Klonoa said this, he gently pried the bounty hunter's arms off of him and closed the door behind him, deciding that the fifth kingdom of Lunatea's Keeper would be all right for a few minutes alone, and leaned against the door. "What's going on, Guntz?"

For a moment the stubborn wolf was the one confused, but the look dissipated as he suddenly lurched his body forward and nestled his face into Klonoa's shoulder.

"Guntz!? What are you—"

"Okay … You' re not injured. But … someone else is here," he muttered. Klonoa shivered as he felt the hunter sniffing him. "Someone I don't know. And … male." Guntz finalized as he pulled away, an odd expression now on his face. Klonoa gave a slight nod for answer, which then caused the older boy to frown. Klonoa wasn't sure whether or not he should sigh and answer, or be wary of Guntz's reaction. He chose to let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll explain, seeing as _someone_ **obviously** sent you some misled information …"

After inquiring the hunter on who had told him such information about the cabbit's short rescue trip to Lunatea, Klonoa decided to start his story from the beginning of his far from normal day. The young hunter listened intently, though halfway through explanation, Klonoa noticed that his gaze was not focused on him, but _past_ him.

"… So I had to travel there to help the — … Guntz? Are you listening?" he asked as he waved a gloved hand in front if the other's face. Klonoa watched as Guntz's eyes never left the door and as his left arm moved to rest on top of the shorter boy's head. Klonoa remained silent as Guntz ruffled his fur.

"So … this … _'King of Sorrow'_ is in _there_, right?" Guntz mumbled as he began to stretch his other arm towards the door behind the cabbit. As soon as the younger realized this though, he grabbed the much stronger arm and squeezed it tightly, causing the older's light blue eyes to turn back on him. "Klonoa … ?"

"Um-um … I'm n-not sure if the King w-would …" Klonoa stuttered and his words were forgotten, though, as Guntz suddenly pushed him against the still-closed door and once again burrowed his face unto the younger's neck. The smaller of the two creatures made a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a gasp as a light blush crept up into his white fur. As he didn't fully understand the reason behind the sudden action, he was quite alright with it for that moment. But still the unease overtook him as he spoke his next words in an unsure, jokingly manner,

"Guntz, is there any chance that you have a little brother complex?"

This caused the hunter to tense, but before he could voice his neglect, the door that the two had been learning greatly upon took a lurch open, causing both Klonoa and Guntz to … tumble backwards.

"Klonoa-san?" Looking up from underneath the wolf he was now pinned beneath, Klonoa's disconcerted eyes met the King of Sorrow's perplexed ones.

"… Hello."

"King of Sorrow, meet Shinigami Guntz. Guntz, meet the King of Sorrow. He's from Lunatea." Klonoa watched with mild annoyance as neither bothered to move after the short introduction. Though then they both were probably bemused by each other, and sure enough, they were, as the King of Sorrow spoke first.

"Shinigami … ?" he said with a sincerest curiosity.

"Are you sure that you're a _king_?" Guntz replied. At this comment, the young Ruler narrowed his crimson eyes.

"What else would I be?" he questioned.

"I dunno … I was thinking more along the lines of the qu — mmph!"

Klonoa was thankful that he was able to cover his rival-turned-friend's mouth before he had finished that last word, for he had the distinct feeling that the poor hunter wouldn't have lived to see another day if he had done so much as finished the smart remark.

Also, out of sheer luck or just lack of interacting with other beings, the King of Sorrow had not figured out what the hunter had intended to have said to him.

"Hey, hey …" Klonoa announced quickly, hoping to bring their attention to him. Though now that he _had_ their attention, he wasn't sure what to say. "… How about we eat some dinner?" he asked with sugared uncertainty.

"I am not hungry," The youngest replied as he turned his attention quickly back to Guntz. As soon as he did so, it for some odd reason caused a strange chain reaction, as he watched with an utmost look of confusion as Guntz nipped down unto Klonoa's gloved hand _still_ covering his mouth, which then caused Klonoa to retreat it after letting out a childish yelp. Blatantly ignoring Klonoa as he attempted to punish him through the power of a gruesome glare, the bounty hunter then turned to the one that he was unfamiliar with and said bluntly,

"You need a damn nickname." All thoughts of demolishing Guntz left Klonoa as he fell over from lack of concentration on how to stand properly as he yelled, "Guntz!" then regained his posture quickly to hit the hunter.

"… Nickname?" King of Sorrow inquired as he stared blankly at the two. A large grin appeared on Klonoa's face as he turned towards him, somewhat relieved that the boy was confused.

"You've never had a nickname before, have you?" he paused as the teal rabbit shook his head, "Thought so. So you probably don't know … Well, I'll explain it to you: a nickname is a substituted or easier name to call someone when you either have trouble remembering their real name or if it's too bothersome. Though Guntz said it so _rudely _— " he paused once more as he glanced behind himself and glared at the hunter, "He's right, though. You DO need one."

"… How about … _KoS-chan_?" he declared warily. The suggestion seemed to have been all right though as "KoS" s face turned a shy shade of pink. "…Yeah! KoS-chan it is!" The King of Sorrow gave his opinion on the nickname, his blush deepening, but a faint smile gracing his face.

"_ 'KoS' _… _Klonoa-san.…_"

-to be continued-

No, no carnival.

Carnivals have clowns.

Clowns are evil.

Clowns suck out your breath and devour little children.

**Spud** from _American Dragon Jake Long_

**Tasogare:** Hehehe. I finished the first chapter! Yay!… I didn't mean to write so much of KoS, it was by accident, but he doesn't get enough love! I also had trouble with Guntz, which is mostly my own fault for not finishing the game he's in. xD

The game that KoS and Klonoa were playing is called 'Jenga' by the way. 0

…Next chapter will hopefully focus more on some of the Sonic characters; three-fourths of this chapter was all about KoS! SORRY!

Anyway, the plot is slowly building, so stay tuned if you like it so far! The full plot probably won't be revealed until chapters 3 and 4! Tasa, out!


End file.
